1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transportation systems, and more particularly to estimation of transit demand models for enhancing ridership of transportation systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Transportation (transit) systems such as urban bus or train systems have a multitude of scheduled routes, where each route is comprised of one or more legs. The start and end points of each leg may be referred to as a waypoint. City planners may select the waypoints and how often a transportation vehicle is to stop at each waypoint based on many factors, such as knowledge of desirable destination sites (e.g., the Mall, the Hospital, the Train Station, the University, etc.), high population centers, and work schedules. For example, it is generally a good idea to have transportation vehicles stop at certain waypoints more frequently between 9 am-5 pm since people typically work during those times and position them near high population centers. However, it can be difficult to optimally select the location of the waypoints and the frequency at which a transportation vehicle should stop at each waypoint.